


Meet Virginia Potts (AKA Pepper Potts, Stark Industries CEO)

by Mysana



Series: The Extraordinary Life of Darcy Lewis (Much to her Fathers' Worry) [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysana/pseuds/Mysana
Summary: Darcy Lewis and Pepper Potts both admire and respect each other. (Lady friends!)





	

The first time Pepper Potts and Darcy Lewis see each other in person they don’t recognise each other. They’re in Washington DC and the world is going to hell. Darcy is shooting her way out and only noticed the other woman long enough to confirm that they weren’t enemies. At the time, Pepper had been focused on getting outside so one of Tony’s Iron Man suits could take her to safety. Pepper nods to the dark haired woman who is also working her way out. And that’s it. 

 

They don’t notice or think of each other again until at least 12 hours later when they each hope the other has made it out safely. 

 

After that it takes a while, but their paths cross again. Jane Foster and Thor are invited to move into the tower and Darcy follows out of love ( _not_ because she would kill someone to see the inside of Stark - Avengers - Tower, nope). She is rather immediately met by Tony Stark, whom she is only mildly impressed and moderately annoyed by, for various reason. Then she meets Pepper Potts and is star struck. The feeling is (surprisingly) reciprocated. 

 

Darcy is sitting in the kitchen of the apartment that _technically_ Thor’s, but she lives in more than anyone else. Jane after all, (quite logically) got an apartment with the Stark Industries funding (and has started to pay Darcy, so that’s cool) and Thor has been living with her since. And yes, Jane got an apartment with room for Darcy. _But_ Thor has incredible stamina and a thousand years of experience. So Darcy reluctantly (NOT) moved into Stark -er- Avengers’ Tower. In that time she has done lots of things.

 

Including accidentally adopting Tony Stark. It was an accidentally, honestly, it’s just. He was so easy to banter with. Also, he was dating Pepper so he wasn’t flirting awkwardly with her. Most importantly though, he really brought out her Papa John instincts. (It was an inside joke - shut up.) So one day she’s bringing down some snickers bars and water and vegetables hidden in a blended up soup when she runs into someone. 

 

Someone, being Pepper Potts. CEO of Stark Industries. And the person Darcy wants to be when she’s grown up and not busy being Black Widow. Because Pepper Potts is awesome. So she opens her mouth but before she can say anything the beautiful, beautiful woman of a human being says, 

 

“Are you the one who’s been feeding and watering Tony?” (Darcy is only mildly surprised to internally realise that she now refers to the name sake of Stark Industries as _Tony_.)

 

“Oh, yeah. Darcy Lewis, Intern, Assistant, and Scientist Wrangler.”

 

“Darcy Lewis.” Pepper Potts says slowly, as if tasting the name. Then she pauses for a moment, and looks thoughtful. “I know your name. You were one of students from Culver that my people were keeping their eye on.” Potts looks Darcy up and down and adds, “we were planning on offering you a job as soon as you graduated.”

 

(Darcy has been working through her last couple credits while traveling. It’s been hard but she was able to pull the _‘_ special circumstances’ card and would be graduating in a month or so.)

 

“You. what.” Darcy says, eloquent as always. She had been good at political science, and she knew it. But, it’d gotten boring after a while. Not everyone in politics was as interesting as Uncle Mike and it took a lot of work to keep deducing every little thing about every little boring person. Darcy is so shocked that her limited brain to mouth filter fails completely and she reveals what she would later view as a hideous weakness. “I had you in mind when I started. Even though you had a business major, you were my idol.” Potts smiles, and Darcy sees how beautiful she is. Not like how her hair is a soft ginger colour. Or the way her skin is pale and softly freckled. That really wasn’t what was beautiful about Pepper Potts. She was so determined, she’d worked so hard to get there. And she’d make it. She made Darcy’s feminist heart thump loudly. She had to remind herself that Lady Potts was very much spoken for. (By one of the richest men in the world, who was also a superhero.)

 

“Thank you.” Pepper said, her voice softer than before, “I wanted to ask if you are being paid for taking care of Tony as I hadn’t seen any new names on the payroll.”

 

“I’m not,” Darcy paused. How could she explain that Tony made her think of her Dad without being weird. “He just made me think of my Dad when he’s going on a science binge.” Oh well.

 

“Would you be interested in taking on the same job in an official capacity?”

 

“Theoretically? Yes. Realistically? I’ll need to think on it. Can you send me the contract?”

 

“Yes, of course. Let’s see,” Pepper said, reaching into her pocket and grabbing a business card, “I’ll have the contract emailed to you. Just call my secretary and we can go over it as soon as possible.”

 

“That… would be great!” Darcy said, a smile breaking out on her face.

 

“I’ll see you then, I’m afraid I have a meeting to get to.” Pepper said, smiling as she entered the elevator. 

 

 

It was, late that night when Darcy saw the contract (and the sum involved **per week** ), that she decided that she would rather cut off a finger than miss this opportunity. (Not an important finger or anything though, the ring finger on her right hand maybe?)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus Christ Reader. I want to publish this last Wednesday but my RL went from 0 to 60 so fast! Also, I re-wrote this FIVE TIMES. So please tell me it's good. (i hate this chapter so much) I might not be able to publish as much right now so the next chapter will probably be out this weekend.
> 
> Also, I know kinda ship Pepper/Darcy... but they have 20 year age difference which is super uncomfortable. :/ Oh well. Maybe in an AU.
> 
> Comments make me happy! :)


End file.
